


【驼妹】八一八那些年我受过的伤

by yuuuuuushuuuuuu



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 电竞同人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuuuuushuuuuuu/pseuds/yuuuuuushuuuuuu
Relationships: 驼妹
Kudos: 8





	【驼妹】八一八那些年我受过的伤

楼主  
如题。我是一名来自LPL战队的韩翻，今天我就要来吐槽一下那些年雇主带给我幼小心灵的伤害

1L  
哦哟，竞也要在八贴里有一席之地了吗

2L  
插眼

3L  
首先我们可以排除RNG

4L  
你号没了

5L  
认真发言，临平路还有韩援需要翻译吗

6L  
认真回答，可能是不会说韩语的硬币哥

7L  
@ 英雄联盟官方论坛，举报有新疆人占外援名额

8L  
认真回答，司马老贼，他不会说中文

9L  
你和三楼的号都没了

10L  
多人豪华监狱欢迎你

11L  
“带着你的号给我滚”

12L  
盲狙冠军队

13L  
他来了他来了，酸鸡闻着味儿赶来了

14L  
聊了半天楼主人呢？是职业翻译还是兼职啊

楼主 回复 14L  
兼职兼职，我在韩国留学读研的时候去混了口饭吃，现在因为要赶DDL暂时呆在韩国跟我雇主一起工作

15L  
由题意知：LCK选手

16L  
划重点：LPL翻译

17L  
这题我会，在LPL呆过又回LCK的韩援

18L  
三楼可以出来给皇磕个头先 

19L  
我宣布这帖子里的账号可以一起击毙了

楼主

？你们这答题速度有、东西啊.

其实当时我还是以战队翻译的身份在工作，接到学校通知才回去赶课的，结果正好他也打算回去打职业了。

在LPL的工作比我想象中要轻松很多，他对学中文不怎么感兴趣，也不会有什么要求，就是出门买东西也是在队友不在的情况下才会叫上我。

虽然现在的工作也很轻松就是了。只有在特殊需要的时候才会找我

20L  
特殊需要，我懂了

楼主 回复 20L  
别别别别别想多我也男的，刚正不阿如假包换的男人，直的那种！

21L  
一个韩国人需要啥韩翻啊，找你代购老干妈吗？

22L  
反对，老冰棍要有姓名

23L  
有一说一这答案不是显而易见了吗

24L  
？所以一律按搞到真的了处理

25L  
不是，这啥啊你们怎么都看懂了，有没有大的解释一下

楼主

到底是谁来八谁的？！我这么快就掉马了吗！

27L  
友情提示，今天北京时间七点钟有EDG比赛

28L  
再来点，我不差这点网费

楼主

我刚去做战队翻译的时候他也刚来LPL当选手，我和经理一起去机场接的他，看他人生地不熟的害羞沉闷的样，身为东道主必须发挥一下助人为乐的好品质不是，于是我自告奋勇陪他去商场买必需品

结果，你能想象吗，一个大小伙子，看着一堆毛绒玩具眼都直了，关键他说话又软又柔，说什么都像在撒娇，这谁顶得住啊，我就给他买了一个，一路上啊，我不开玩笑，一路上都没撒手，一直抱着抱到基地。

有一次我去训练室找他，想跟他沟通教练的时间表来着

我，根正苗红好青年，端端正正地敲了门，大大方方走进去，面红耳赤地退了出来。

你们能相信吗，我老板和他队友躺在折叠床上，抱在一起，盖一条毛毯睡觉！！！还是背后抱！！！手臂搂腰屁股蹭腿的那种！！！我当场被天雷轰成渣渣了好吗

但是我又有什么办法，教练说的事我肯定要做啊，于是晚上我又去了一次。

我，根正苗红好青年，端端正正地敲了门，大大方方走进去，面红耳赤地退了出来。

这正常吗，老板你是没有手吗，为什么要你队友给你剥葡萄啊，剥了你就接啊你倒是伸手接啊为什么要张嘴去接，接就算了你脸红什么啊，你队友又在脸红什么啊？

30L  
我，根正苗红好青年，端端正正刷论坛，大大方方点进来，面红耳赤地求楼主继续更新

31L  
写同人的都进来学学

32L  
屁咧同人都不敢这么写好吗

33L  
啊！这不就是一个，刚成年白切黑少年ad漂洋过海去异国他乡追梦却遇到了自己命里的那个他于是绞尽脑汁讨人喜欢抱得辅助归的爱情故事吗！

34L  
嚯，太太手速挺快啊

35L  
原来大家都已经认定是那一对了吗

36L  
反正我是想象不出来鹌鹑抱着狗爷睡的样子

37L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈大型账号回收贴吗

38L  
说好的八一八却成了狗粮帖，我为什么要点进来？

楼主

对！我老板带给我的就是成吨的狗粮伤害，我一个母胎solo了近三十年的人被他整天秀得呀，啧啧啧。

再说回来，我老板是真宝贝那个玩偶，其他人碰一下都要被他跟在后面念叨半天那种。那天他队友拿去垫着睡午觉了，结果老板直接给人摇醒了。哎呦呦队友委委屈屈地嘴一扁，滑着电竞椅就去找他们队中单了，留我老板一个人

老板中文能力约等于零，半天过去也不知道怎么哄，就也抱着玩偶滑着椅子去他们中单那了。

我们中单选手也是个韩国人，贼精的那种，一看就知道怎么回事了，就用韩语跟我老板说吵架啦？哄哄啊。老板说不知道怎么哄，哄不好，**（他队友的名字）angry

“i dont”“you do”

“no，you go”“you angry，me sad”

“you go go go，i dont want to see you”“no angry，give it to you”

“i dont want it”“then you want me”

“……no”“yes”

算了，这种对话我也不想翻译。

40L  
直接打名字吧，反正我们都知道是谁了

41L  
附议，看得我好难受

楼主

我就不！

他俩的幸福生活持续了得有两年吧，期间我不断受到暴击。这两个人简直就和身上带了磁铁一样，以队友为圆心一米为半径画圆肯定能和老板相交，什么靠在一起坐啊，喂饭啊，点外卖啊，一块睡觉啊，洗澡啊，都干过。关系好到我一度都觉得他俩在一起了也挺好的。

有一次他们全队出去喝酒，老板被灌多了，其他人直接把老板扔到队友身上，让他把老板拖回去，然后老板醉得不省人事一边念叨着队友的ID一边亲了下去。

嘴对嘴那种。

后来他俩还真的开始谈恋爱了。

我还问过中单小伙子他俩发展到哪一步了，他舔舔嘴说该做的都做了吧。

老板两年后回国，队友送他走了之后就蹲在自己的椅子上发呆，那个眼泪啊，简直戳一戳他的脸就能吧嗒吧嗒地掉下来。

我本来还打算安慰安慰他，结果发现我还是太年轻。

这俩人只是把线下恩爱放到线上了而已。

电话短信WeChat INS还有每个休息日的飞的见面，除了成本高了一点简直没有任何阻碍。

43L  
我……搞到真的了？

44L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊khk做的好！那个视频果然是亲了呜呜呜呜呜

45L  
歪日，这个能发吗，会不会影响不太好，我已经预感到一大波喷子即将来临。

46L  
怪不得状态直线下滑，早点退役吧别带坏小孩子

47L  
45L的兄弟你这个嘴是开了光？

48L  
我觉得影响不太好，楼主还是删了吧。（螺旋爆炸升天我居然搞到真的了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊）

49L  
别说了，你们看EDG官博了吗。

50L  
看完再回来

51L  
我操

52L  
？？？

53L  
下楼跑两圈已经不能让我冷静了

54L  
发了啥？？？

55L  
我吊大（明示）

56L  
来来来话筒塞他嘴里，灯光师干嘛呢上班了快点快点

57L  
简单来说，官宣了。

58L  
官宣啥？？？？

59L  
Meiko和Deft，官宣了。

60L  
所以楼主是…

EDG Meiko V  
申，论文写完了吗？

61L  
啊啊啊啊啊是活的田野老师！！！！合影

62L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈申，皮？

63L  
申:不敢动，真的不敢动

……

【该帖子已被删除】


End file.
